Capitol Offense
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, Capitol Offense.
1. Trust, Loyalty They're important

AN: Tag #1. More to come soon. Enjoy!

--

_**Gibbs**__: Trust, loyalty, they're important_

_**Vance:**__ Guess you know all about that, after today. How do you think we're going to do in that department? _

--

When he'd handed him the glass his mind couldn't help but flash to Jenny's face; a part of him wishing she was standing there across from him. But he knew all too well; that not all wishes come true.

"Trust, loyalty…they're important." His tone didn't leave much doubt in Leon's mind of where he was headed.

"Guess you know all about that, after today….how do you think we're going to do in that department?"

Gibbs stared at him for a moment; unsure of how to get his point across. "You tell me."

"I get the feeling you're not 100 percent sure you can trust me?"

Gibbs shrugged after sipping some of his drink. "Funny, I figured you'd say the same about me."

Leon leaned back in his chair after setting his glass down. "I know the kind of man you are Jethro."

Gibbs set down his drink as well. "No…you don't."

"Not like Jenny did?"

Gibbs let his eyes shift around the room then fixed them back on the Director; allowing his stare to speak for itself.

Vance examined him and stood up. "Trust…loyalty…they're earned Jethro. I realize I have some work to do." He noticed Gibbs expression change and watched him turn to leave before stopping him with a simple statement. "Director Shepard, you trusted her."

Gibbs straightened himself before he replied solemnly. "_She_ trusted me." He reached for the handle; his gaze catching the Directors desk. "Only _I_ never had to earn it."


	2. Go Home, Change

_**Vance:**__ McGee, go home, change._

_--_

McGee had been waiting outside the Directors office until Gibbs came out. It wasnt long before he approached him cautiously. "Hey boss, it okay if I go home and change?"

Gibbs managed a wry smile. "You got water in your ears McGee? Vance just told you to go home."

Tim shifted his head sideways to check his ears. "Well yeah, I know. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with _you_."

Gibbs had started to walk past him, mid sentence. "Fine."

"Fine as in, it's fine to go home, or fine as in you're glad I double checked with you?"

Gibbs stopped and turned to face him. "Fine as in, go home now or you'll be wearing that jump suit permanently."

Tim watched him head down the stairs and glanced at the Directors voicemail password in his hand. "But…" He began, but was soon quieted by the stare he received in return. "Be back in a flash boss."

"You better be, or that gun won't be the only thing you're gonna find with your butt."


	3. DiNozzi

_**McGee:**__ None of my business DiNozzi._

_--_

"I realize I was a little preoccupied with the whole Ziva sleeping at Abby's thing…but uh, did I hear right? Did you call me DiNozzi?"

Tim shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"So?" Tony scoffed. "So?"

"Yeah, so?" Tim fidgeted with the camera as they continued the conversation. "You call me different names all the time."

"That's different. I'm older than you, it's allowed."

Tim looked at him sideways. "What is this a sibling rivalry?"

Gibbs came up behind both of them and delivered a 'get to work' head slap. "I'm gonna ground both of you if you don't shut up."

"Shutting up dad…er…boss." Tony replied with a slight cringe; then covertly elbowed McGee as soon of Gibbs was out of sight. Or so he thought.

"I saw that DiNozzi."


	4. Never Should Have Gone To Him

_**Pat:**__ We never should have gone to him._

_--_

"For a highly educated man; what he did was quite stupid." Ducky offered as he handed Gibbs a cup of coffee. The two were resting comfortably in Ducky's living room some time after his Mother had fallen asleep. It had been a long time since the two shared much quality time.

Gibbs agreed. "Becoming harder and harder to tell my friends from my enemies Duck."

"I'm afraid that's true my boy. Times they are a changing."

Gibbs sipped his coffee and leaned back onto the couch. "You can say that again."

"Indeed I can. I remember a time when trust was as prevalent as the common cold."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think I'm getting too old for this."

Ducky shook his head. "Non sense Jethro. You are exactly what these times need…someone who will not stand for such hypocrisy. Someone who will stand for ethics."

"You sound like Shanno—" He stopped himself and stared down into his coffee. "Hell, within the last two weeks I've had one of my very own Agents, someone I trained come out as a traitor…a fellow marine I fought beside using me to cover up murder…hell even McGee ate Abby's cupcake and tried to cover it up."

Ducky managed a smile at the concluding statement. "It can be quite maddening."

"Tell me about it. I swear the next person who betrays my trust is gonna have hell to pay."

The older man leaned forward and set down his cup. "And I hope I am far far away when that happens." He motioned towards the kitchen. "Care for some dessert?" It was then he watched his friends expression change. "Something wrong with the coffee?"

"Ha no, coffee's great…it's me that's the problem."

Ducky remained confused. "Did I miss something?"

Gibbs shook his head. "A minute ago, I stopped myself. I was going to tell you…"

Ducky put his hand up. "No need Jethro. I'm well aware of where you were headed. And frankly; I'm honored to be able to remind you of someone you loved very much."

Gibbs stood up in response. "Thanks for the pep talk Duck. I needed it."

"Say no more my boy. That _is _what I am here for."

"You know what else you're here for?" Gibbs questioned.

"No?"

Gibbs then motioned towards the kitchen as he threw an arm around his friend. "Cheesecake."


	5. Nothing Is Sacred Anymore

_**Abby:** A boundary's been crossed Gibbs, I've been violated, nothing is sacred anymore…_

--

"Nothing is sacred huh?" Gibbs offered; handing her a Caf Pow and appearing behind her.

She took it with a smile and set it down. "I may have over reacted a little."

"A little?"

"Okay, maybe more than a little…okay a lot. But it was mine Gibbs, and he took it."

He stared at her for a moment before managing a smile. "That's still no excuse for steeling McGee's hard drive…now where is it?"

She shrugged playfully. "What makes you think I have it?"

He put his hand back on the Caf Pow as a threat. "I guess you won't be needing this…"

She grabbed for it and pouted. "Fine, but I just wanted to make him sweat…did it work?"

Gibbs nodded as he released the drink from his grip. "Oh yeah." He watched her smile and retrieve the hard drive. "Now take it back up there and make up."

"Aw Gibbs, I still have a list of things I have to do to him still…"

"Abby…"

"Make up. Got it." She picked up the hard drive and sulked behind Gibbs into the elevator. As it ascended she couldn't help but notice the plastered smile on Gibbs face. Little did she know, she'd killed two birds with one stone…


	6. Positive Encounter

An: Gabby ahead. :)

_**Abby:**__ Today it said I was gonna have a positive encounter with a co worker, hasn't happened yet…_

--

The team couldn't figure out why Gibbs kept checking his watch. He was never one to seem antsy about anything; let alone the time. "Alright, I want those reports on my desk by tomorrow afternoon…"

The three exchanged glances before Tony had to fulfill his curiosity. "But boss, an hour ago you said you wanted them done tonight."

"Really DiNozzo? Cuz for a minute there I thought I'd changed my mind. Now go home and get some sleep."

Tim didn't hesitate much longer than Ziva who had already started to pack up her things. But after the day they'd had, Tony just wouldn't let up.

"Not going to anymore secret meetings are ya boss?"

Gibbs stood up in response. "David is right…keep your noise out of where it don't belong Tony…or it's liable to get broken. By me."

With that said; Tony started to pack up along with his teammates. The three reached the elevator in unison as they watched Gibbs remain at his desk till the doors closed. After they did, Gibbs couldn't get up fast enough and raced down the stairwell to his destination. He was panting a bit when he entered her lab.

"I made it..."

She turned around and shot him a confused look. "Did I miss something? Not that I would miss something, cuz I don't usually do that. But if I ever did…it would be a lot like what's happening right now…" She stopped herself as he watched him take in a few breaths before assaulting her with a passionate kiss. "Mmm, whatever I missed…I'm okay with it."

He eased away with a smile. "Your horoscope…just wanted to make sure you got your positive encounter."

"Oh that's so sweet…you really do listen when I ramble don't you?"

He nodded. "More than you know."

She embraced him with a smile. "It's 12:01, day's over."

He shook his head before pulling her in closer. "It's only just begun."


	7. My Gut's Telling Me

_**Tony**__: Boss my gut tells me she was __having an affair with a married man…_

_--_

"Good work today DiNozzo." Gibbs offered as he passed his Senior Agents desk; hoping he wouldn't come running after him. He was wrong.

"Gee boss, thanks." Tony appeared at Gibbs left only seconds after the compliment and started to walk along side him. "But I was wrong; thought the Admiral was involved, he wasn't…"

"That Admiral's dirty one way or another; your gut wasn't too far off."

Tony agreed, but was still confused. "But you pegged the Senator…"

Gibbs stopped and threw his arms up. "Geez DiNozzo…just take a compliment will ya?" He continued to walk; his stare conveying that Tony not follow. But after all; Tony was a little rusty on reading his stares.

"Sorry boss, I uh, guess I'm just a little…I don't know…"

Gibbs didn't give him a chance to find the right word. "Your gut was right. I should've suspected Pat all along. I didn't. So just take the damn compliment and stop following me…"

Tony stopped for a moment and let Gibbs get a few feet away before responding. "Sometimes deep feelings can cloud our judgment…no shame in that." He watched as Gibbs slowly turned around and remained silent. "And I'm gonna go back to my desk now."

Gibbs contemplated for a few seconds before calling him back. "Except there is shame DiNozzo…we make mistakes like I did and killers go free. Remember that."

"Noted boss." He started back towards his desk a second time, a small smile appearing on his face. Somehow Gibbs is always right; even when he's wrong.


	8. You've Reverted

_**Tony**__: You were doing better before you went back to __Israel__, you've reverted…_

--

"I mean seriously, how many times are we gonna have to correct you?" Tony had put his feet up on the desk as the evening was winding down.

Ziva scoffed. "Oh please Tony, you have been in this country your whole life, you cannot expect me to assimilate in four years."

"Okay so, if I'm 32, you're telling me it's gonna take 28 years before you get it?" He sighed outwardly. "I'm gonna be a grandpa by then."

"Ha, you a grandpa…that's poor." She retorted then watched him stand up in frustration.

"Rich Ziva…that's _rich_…sheesh, I swear one of these days I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"

She stood up as well. "You're gonna what?"

"I don't know…but when I do…it's gonna be good." He sat down and placed his feet back up on the desk.

"Oh really? Well I cannot wait to see you go off the deep end."

He applauded sarcastically. "Maybe you're not that far gone after all."

She looked back at him with a smile. "Thank you, next time do not be so quick to put the cart before the pony…"

Tony closed his eyes and looked upward. "God help me."


	9. For Your Eyes Only

_**Vance (To McGee):** For your eyes only…_

--

Gibbs had dismissed his team to go home. All but one.

"McGee…" He motioned for him to stay and gestured with his index finger to the front of his desk.

Tony and Ziva shrugged innocently before waving their goodbyes. He approached Gibbs desk seconds later. "Yes boss?"

"Vance's voicemail password."

"Disposed of it like he asked."

Gibbs looked up at him. "You always do everything Vance asks you to Tim?"

"No…well…yes…but not really." He cringed a bit.

"Uh huh. Well I'm gonna need that password."

Tim shook his head. "But boss…he said it was for my eyes only and…"

"Just whose team are you on McGee? Leon's or mine?"

Tim pointed to Gibbs. "Yours boss."

"Then hand it over."

McGee shook his head as his throat suddenly went dry. "Cant do that."

Gibbs stood up in response. "Is that so?"

Tim stepped back a bit. "Boss, you know that I'd walk through fire for you…but I can't."

"Why?"

"Well…" He shuffled his feet, then stood up straight. "You've taught us to be honest, stay true to our word…so unless you give me a good enough reason boss, I won't do it." He prepared himself for a head slap and slowly closed his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them to find Gibbs smiling back at him.

"One, eight, four, six."

Tim's mouth hung open. "But if you knew it, what was all that about?"

"A test. But don't worry, you passed. Knew you would." He patted him gently on the back. "Night McGee."

Tim managed a smile as well. "Night boss."


	10. Trace It

_**Tony:**__ Here's the number to Erickson PDA, trace it.._

_**McGee**__: In the middle of something._

_**Tony:**__ Now!_

_--_

Tony rubbed the back of his head and pouted. "What I do now?"

Gibbs strode in, coffee cup in hand. "Trying to knock loose some common sense."

"Any particular reason?"

Gibbs sat down and continued the conversation across the bull pen. "Oh I think you know why." He watched Tony remain confused and swiftly threw his note pad at him with force. It collided with Tony's chest.

"Ow." It took him a few seconds to get the picture. "But boss, you do stuff like that all the time…I thought you'd appreciate it…"

"Last time I checked you weren't me, DiNozzo."

Tony pouted a second time. "Point taken boss…next time, I'll say please."


	11. The Night Janitor

_**Abby:** I'm so close to a bust Gibbs_

_**Gibbs**: You're not serious?_

_**Abby:** Dead_

_**Gibbs** (pointing at photo on plasma): Thurman Adberry, the night Janitor?_

_**Abby**: He seems to of put on a little weight recently._

--

"I'm doing this survey…and wanted to get your opinion."

Thurman was a bit hesitant, but really enjoyed having Abby visit him. "You want me to tell you how it feels?"

"Yea, you see there have been an unusual amount of complaints about the discomfort of the Q-tip inside their mouth…and based on the results of the survey, we're going to explore other options."

He slowly opened his mouth with a shrug, and almost gagged as she took the sample. "Well…on a scale from one to ten…ten being the worst…I'd say a 5."

Abby scribbled a note on her clip board before smiling. "K thanks Thurman, you're a life saver…and I'm not just saying that…the work you do could literally save lives, have you stopped to think about the possible germs you destroy when you clean up at night…all the common colds you have prevented…you truly are my hero…"

He managed a smile. "Gee thanks Abby…"

"You're welcome." She turned to leave, then stared at his back curiously for a moment; seemingly making up her mind already. She then checked off a box with her pen and a look of determination fell on her face. "Next stop, Ducky."


End file.
